regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anytime You Need A Friend
Anytime You Need A Friend is a song sung by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. It is sung in the episode Bloopers and is sung again in When Are They Gonna Tell Them?. Bloopers Lyrics *'All': ♪La La La La La La La La La La♪ *'Mordecai': ♪When your sad When your feeling low When your hurt And don't know where to go♪ *'Rigby': ♪Think of me. there i'll be Anytime you need a friend♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪When your down And your luck runs out Or if your in trouble or in doubt♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪It's Ok..turn my way Anytime you need a friend♪ *'All': ♪When your scared I will stay with you When you feel your fallin' I'll lift you When your heartbreaks I'll Ease your aches, Whatever it takes I'm in Anytime you need a friend There I'll stay Anytime you need a friend La La La La La La La La La La♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪All our lives Anywhere we are Just reach out I'll never be too far♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪Come what may There I'll stay Any time you need a friend♪ *'All': ♪When your scared I will stay with you When you feel your fallin' I'll lift you When your heartbreaks I'll Ease your aches, Whatever it takes I'm in Anytime you need a friend There I'll stay Anytime you need a friend♪ *'Lucy Mann': ♪When you need a friend♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪Come what may There I'll stay Now until the very end♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪Any time, any time you need a friend Whatever it takes Any time, anywhere Any time you need a friend♪ When Are They Gonna Tell Them? Lyrics *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪La La La La La La La La La La♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Agito': ♪When your sad When your feeling low When your hurt And don't know where to go♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Dragon Knight': ♪Think of me. there i'll be Anytime you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪When your down And your luck runs out Or if your in trouble or in doubt♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Faiz': ♪It's Ok..turn my way Anytime you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪When your scared I will stay with you When you feel your fallin' I'll lift you When your heartbreaks I'll Ease your aches, Whatever it takes I'm in Anytime you need a friend There I'll stay Anytime you need a friend La La La La La La La La La La♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Blade': ♪All our lives Anywhere we are Just reach out I'll never be too far♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Hibiki': ♪Come what may There I'll stay Any time you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪When your scared I will stay with you When you feel your fallin' I'll lift you When your heartbreaks I'll Ease your aches, Whatever it takes I'm in Anytime you need a friend There I'll stay Anytime you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': ♪When you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Den-O': ♪Come what may There I'll stay Now until the very end♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kiva': ♪Any time, any time you need a friend Whatever it takes Any time, anywhere Any time you need a friend♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United